Fox In The Doghouse
by Kyuubi16
Summary: After the battle of the valley of the end, the Kyuubi has only one choice to save Naruto's life. This though changes a lot of things, very much to the liking of one certain dog-using clan. Adopted from Tenko-sama. NarutoxKyuubixHanax? By the way I have a twitter now. Kyuubi16 or look for TheKyuubi16. Follow me to know my update schedule and such.
1. The Revelation

The Fox in the Doghouse  
>0<br>Naruto x Hana  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<br>**  
>''Chidori!"<strong>

**"Rasengan!"**

Two voices echoed into the sky, the voices carried throughout the expanse known as the Valley of the End. The fight between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto hat come to it's climax. The two attacks almost clashed, before Naruto pulled back at the last possible moment. His reward was a hole in the chest, curtsey of the last Uchiha, his formerly "best friend and brother".

"As I told you before Uzuamki, you'll never beat me. This is the last time we'll see each other dead last...farewell.''Smirking one last time at the blood covered form of his opponent, Sasuke turned and left to serve his new master the Snake Sannin Orochimaru.

"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered before he was enveloped by darkness.

Unknown to both combatants, they were watched the entire time. The Kyuubi had taken an interest in it's vessels fight and had provided him with it's chakra. But now it had a problem. The injuries Naruto had taken were very severe, but nothing it could not heal. The villagers had done a lot worse on him, when he was young and defenseless. But now, Naruto was experiencing an emotional trauma, caused by the betrayal of his best friend. Because of that, Kyuubi was unable to heal the hole in his chest properly and he would have surely died, if the demon had not found a solution to the problem. Kyuubi did not like the solution very much, but it was better than dyeing. So the demon set to work immediately in order to save the life of the orange clad boy.

"**At least this will make things a lot more interesting around here. I have missed the smell of the fresh air for so long…."**

Meanwhile Kakashi had arrived on the scene. One glance at Naruto's almost lifeless form told him all he needed to know. So he did the most logical thing he could do, which would be picking up his student and running at high speed back towards Konoha. All the way the copy-cat nin was beating himself up internally for his past failures. He knew he had favored Sasuke over Naruto and Sakura, but he kept telling himself he did so for the sake of his dead teammate Obito. But now he was finally coming to terms with reality. The sole reason why he had ignored Naruto was because he blamed him for the death of his sensei, the Yondaime Hokage. A stupid selfish reason, which put the genius ninja on the same level as most of the villagers. Kakashi came to the conclusion that if Naruto survived, he would do anything in his power to help him in order to make up for his lack of attention until now.

While he was dwelling on these things he had come near the gates of Konoha. Since time was of essence, he ignored the guard and rushed to the hospital, blasting everyone in his path away. At last he arrived at the hospital. Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, seemed to have anticipated what had happened to Naruto and had already prepared an emergency surgery for him. She rushed immediately towards Kakashi when she caught site of him. She took Naruto out of his arms and placed him on the provided stretcher. But before she could ask Kakashi what the brat's condition was or call for her assistants, Naruto suddenly started to glow in an eerie red light. Before the eyes of the surprised and confused Tsunade and Kakashi, Naruto's wounds started to heal.

But what happened next, scared both spectators out of their minds. From Naruto's stomach a red mass of chakra erupted, taking the form of a fox. The mass circled around him and he started to change. His once human ears moved upwards and took the shape of fox ears. His nails grew longer, as did his already pronounced canines. Finally he grew a long fox tail which was the same color as his now shoulder length golden hair. But the most disturbing thing, at least to Tsunade and Kakashi, happened after the changes on Naruto. The red fox shaped mass stopped circling him and instead started to settle on his stomach. The seal, which once held the Kyuubi, disappeared and instead of the red mass there suddenly sat a cute little fox with 9 tails. It looked around and noticed the two terrified ninjas in the room. There was a long silence until the fox did something very unexpected.

"**Greetings Mortals! Bow down before greatness!"**

The only reaction it got was a loud thump as both the Godaime and Kakashi hit the floor, unconscious.

"**This presents a problem." **the fox sighed.

The sight that greeted Naruto when he awoke moments later was somewhat disturbing: A cute little fox with nine tails that seemed to be trying to revive both Tsunade and Kakashi. What made it even more disturbing was the fact, that the fox was speaking while doing so.

"**Wake up you to insolent humans! We have some things to discuss! You humans and your faint of heart! No wonder you're always being eaten by a creature that trumps you in size!''**

The creature then noticed the stirring Naruto and turned to address him:

"**Aah, at last you have awaken Uzumaki. Since you seem to be in prime condition my survival is insured as well. How do you like your new features? It was the only option other to death, so please don't be too upset."**

"Ano… do I know you? And what new features are you talking about? And why is it so loud and smelly in here? And why does my tail feel so clammed up? Wait a moment… my tail? What did that baka kitsune do this time?"

"**That "baka kitsune" saved your worthless live Uzumaki, so stuff it. I didn't like the prospect of dying, so deal with it. Ah, it seems your Hokage and your sensei are starting to come to their senses, about time."**

Indeed, the two ninjas were slowly starting to wake up.

"God, I should stop drinking so much sake it's effecting my brain. I was dreaming Kyuubi escaped from the seal, turned Naruto into something fox-like and then talked…" Tsunade muttered as she returned to the world of consciousness.

"Interesting Tsunade-sama, I had the exact same dream." Kakashi commented as he came too.

"**You mortals are so quick to deny whatever your tiny minds can not comprehend. This is no dream; I, the great Kyuubi no Yoko am no longer bound to a child. As you can see I am an intelligent being capable of speech and...''**the great Kyuubi could not finish the speech as the shinobi were panicking in the background.

"Naruto you idiot! How could you let it escape? Now it will finish what it started 14 years ago!"

"Itai! Why must you always hit me Tsunade-baachan?" was the only reply she got after yelling at him and bonking him on the head.

**"Hush your incessant hollering and antics humans!** ** I am NOT going to harm your beloved village! Now shut up and listen!"**

This snapped the shinobi to attention, albeit they were still wary.

"**Much better. Now let's get down to business. First off, as I said, in order to save Uzumaki and myself from depth I channeled a great deal of power into him and as a result he has turned into a half-demon fox. I don't know how or why that even occurred. To be honest I'm just as stomped as you all are, but this is not without it's benefit. As I loathe to admit my power is probably equivalent to one of your elite and in case you have any funny ideas on killing me I can't die permanently. So even if I am weakened from death to the power of a newborn one-tail I can just regain power in the underworld and reek revenge on your village. If you have anyone to blame for this then blame that damnable Uchiha; just like his ancestor giving into the thirst for a dark power. The Uchiha's assassination technique nearly killed Uzumaki which was the cause of all this. Now, any questions?''**

"Actually yeah, why does your voice sound so feminine all of the sudden? I thought you're a guy." Naruto stupidly asked as the Kyuubi let out a growl.

''**I'm a vixen you simpleton. I merely disguise my scent and appearance as male to avoid unwarranted attempts to mate with my person. Unfortunately that did not keep my mind for being tampered with. Going through all the trouble I did to obtain a physical body only to have that damnable bastardize eye of the sage. The man you should hold responsible is Uchiha Madara.''**

''That's impossible? Even if Madara was still alive he would be in his hundreds!'' Kakashi always was skeptical about things like that.

''**You humans are always so conceited in arrogant. You believe only what you know and prove are irrefutable facts! Do you really think I would bother myself with such foolish and unbefitting things like a common brainless beast?'' **

"So all this time, this was a coordinated attack by a missing-nin?'' Tsunade wondered, still a bit doubtful.

''**Trust me Ningen if I was lying I would get myself killed and began regaining my power to raze your village to the ground.'' **the Kyuubi turned to Naruto. ''**Uzumaki I hope we can end this relationship of antagonism. I had no intent on ruining your life and I hope you realize there is no need of negative feelings between us.''**

Naruto picked up on what the Yoko was trying to say. This was her way, her very prideful way of apologizing. ''I forgive you Kyuubi. You're not the enemy so I have no reason to hate you.''

Kyuubi then shocked everyone present by jumping into the hanyou's arms and cuddling against his chest.

"**I graciously accept mortal. This pleases me and I can't help but admit being sealed in you for so long thought me humility and other humanoid conceptions of feelings. I suppose being in tune with a person's goodness instead of just using mortals to fill my every whim is a new experience and considering your life-span, even as a Hanyou this temporary tryst would amuse me quite so.''**

"Sorry to interrupt your touching moment. But where do we go from here? How will I explain Naruto's changes to the council and the rest of Konoha?"

Tsunade's question pretty much sobered both Naruto and Kyuubi.

"**I could care less what those less then trash humanoids view and think. After all they have done to my jailer they should count themselves bless I do not stain the streets with their blood. ''**

"That may be true, but what about my friends? Will they abandon me, now that I really am what the villagers call me, a demon? Well at least a half-demon…"came the saddened whisper from Naruto.

Tsunade couldn't see her self-proclaimed brother suffer any longer. She went over to his stretcher that he had not left during the whole conversation and embraced him.

"We will work out something Naruto. Don't worry, nobody will think differently of you, okay?"

"Uzumaki Naruto think of the positives of your new situation. **I will begin to explain the benefits of your new form. By changing you into a hanyou, your stamina has increased to even more insane levels. Also your chakra reserve is beyond most humans along with access of youki based techniques. Because of the change your body is better suited to handle your age reserves, but you'll have to spend some time training to break in your new body. I can as well bargain with the fox summons I know of to create a contract like you humans have with other summons. I will also fight by your side, like those dogs for the Inuzuka, only with about a thousand years worth of experience under my belt. Furthermore I will help you to gain control of your new powers and will help you in any way I can, how does that sound?"**

"Agreed!" came the instant reply from our favorite knucklehead.

"Baka! At least wait until she tells you about what she wants from you."

"Don't worry Tsunade-baachan, there's nothing she can ask from me that I wouldn't give for what she's offering. It can't be worse than everything what happened up until now can it?"

Tsunade sighed. She knew he was right. "Okay, Kyuubi what do you want from Naruto?"

"**Nothing much. Number one: I want him to kill Uchiha Madara for not only controlling me, but for killing my mate and kits decades prior. And two, quite simply Uzumaki I want you to stop being a fool and embrace your darkness. No more suppressing your dark impulses and hiding away your intelligence.''**

Naruto gulped at the last condition. Kakashi and Tsunade blinked and Kakashi decided to ask:"What is she talking about Naruto?"

The boy in question had started sweating until he finally sighed. His face turned into a serious expression and when he looked into the eyes of the other two shinobi, both had to gasp. His blue eyes, which up until now had held unbounded happiness and cheerfulness, suddenly had unlimited sadness and pain in them. Pain caused by the hate of 14 years of abuse. Naruto drew a deep breath and started to speak:"I have been keeping something from both of you…the Naruto you know isn't the real Naruto…."


	2. The Revelation Continues

The Fox in the Doghouse  
>0<br>Naruto x Hana  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<br>**  
><strong>''There is something I've been keeping from the two of you. The Naruto you know, isn't the real Uzumaki Naruto.'' Naruto stated as silence filled the room. 

"What are you talking about Naruto?'' Kakashi finally spoke as he tried to wrap his head around Naruto's statement. '' I've known you for years! You are my student!" he added with uttermost sincerity.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei.'' Naruto responded with a sad smile. ''But for all this time I've been hiding my innermost feelings and thoughts behind a shield, a mask.''

After seeing the stunned faces of his listeners, he quickly added:"Okay, that's a bit exaggeration. I'm not saying everything is a lie, but I'm a bit smarter ten I let on. Since people spent so much time ignoring me, going out of there way to pretend I didn't exist it allowed me to observe a few things. Like for instances that geniuses are considered often isolated and avoided as well. I may not be a strategist like Shikamaru, but I realized that if people assume that you're an idiot they underestimate you and are generally unassuming.''

By that point a lone tear slid down Tsunade's cheek."Why Naruto? Don't you trust us…?"

"It's not a matter of trust Tsunade-baa-chan. After so many years it just became second nature to me. And for the reason why I did it in the first place: I wanted to let the villagers think I'm a harmless idiot. That way it would decrease the frequency of random attacks that drunken villagers or angry family members drown out in sorrow would undo onto me.'' further revelations followed Naruto's statement. The most rattling was the revelation of him being the son of the Yondaime and who his mother was. (1)

"And we should discuss what we are going to tell your friends about Kyuubi and your new status as a hanyou.'' Tsunade reminded the blonde after the revelations were dropped. ''Your heritage will be known to them anyway by end of the day."

"Tell them about Kyuubi?'' he remarked as his skin went a bit pale. ''You must be kidding? How can I? Several of them have lost family members in the attack. I can't risk losing them to hatred as a result. I don't care if I'm revealed as the son of Yondaime or not, but I beg of you not go through with this other revelation.''

Before anyone could respond though, the door burst open and their stood Kiba Inuzuka, seemingly healed from his injuries, together with the rest of the Konoha 11 with their senseis.. Even Neji and Choji were there, but they were sitting in wheelchairs. Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you crazy Naruto-sama? I would never abandon a pack-member! Especially not one, who has saved our village time and time again! It was you, who kept Kyuubi at bay from day one! No offense to you Kyuubi by the way. It was you Naruto-sama, who saved our village from Gaara's rampage and it was because of your persuasion that Tsunade-sama came back to Konoha to become the Godaime! So don't think we would abandon you! Not after everything you did for us, am I clear?" The present genin and jonin nodded their agreement.

The only response Naruto was able to give, was to break out in tears of joy once more. His greatest fear had vanished, his friends had accepted him. But where was Sakura? He would worry about that later. Finally he was able to pull himself together and he looked up. By now his unofficial audience had entered his room. What shocked him was the fact that everybody was bowing to him. Well at least those, that were physical able to do so. Neji just gave him a nod. Suddenly the hanyou noticed something from Kiba's little speech that unnerved him to no end.

"Naruto-sama? Are you nuts Kiba? I'm still plain ol' Naruto. Okay, now I'm the son of the Yondaime and I'm a hanyou, but so what?"

"So what? You deserve respect for the achievements made by you! So I will from now on always address you properly! You have earned it; in fact, let me show you how serious I am." A loud crunch could be heard and a shocked Naruto watched as Kiba pulled one of his fangs, attached it to some ninja wire and handed it over. He then kneeled down in front of him and began to swear an oath:

"I hereby swear that I, Inuzuka Kiba, second heir to the Inuzuka clan, am in your service until the day I die. I will protect from anyone who should try to harm you or someone you consider precious. I will fight by your side and die by your side if the situation requires it. May kami hear my words!"

No sound was heard until Kyuubi broke the silence.

"Kit, you should accept the fang. The Inuzuka clan has some traits derived from the animals they work with. One of these traits is their pride and their loyalty. It would be a huge insult to refuse Kiba's oath and offer."

This shook Naruto from his frozen state and he hesitantly took the offered fang and hung it around his neck, so that it was hanging right beside the necklace which he had won from Tsunade.

"Thank you Kiba. This means a lot to me, I won't let you down. This is a promise of a lifetime!"

His foxy grin and sudden cheerfulness brightened the somber mood instantly. But this cheerfulness was for once not fake, but real. The difference was breathtaking. If Naruto's fake cheerfulness had made people around him happy, his true emotions did tenfold. After promising everyone to meet up later for some ramen, Tsunade grabbed Naruto and dragged him to the Hokage Tower to meet the Council.

The Council of Konoha consisted of a shinobi half and a civilian half. The shinobi half was represented by the major clans of Konoha which were the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara,Sarutobi, Yamanaka and the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha seat was vacant at the moment though, since there were no loyal Uchiha left in Konoha. The civilian half was represented by some rich families, mainly merchants, such as the Haruno family and by the elders Homura, Koharu and Danzo.

When everybody arrived, Tsunade told Naruto to stand up and then made an announcement, which shocked the council to its core.

"I hereby declare the law made by the Sandaime, which forbid the mentioning of the sealing of the Kyuubi, invalid. I further am revealing the SS-Class secret that Naruto Uzumaki is in reality Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Furthermore he now possesses a bloodline that makes him a hanyou. The Kyuubi is gone for good; in its place is only a small demon fox, which is harmless and loyal to Naruto. Anybody who intends to harm Naruto or his fox will be sentenced to death. Any questions?"

The only answer she received were cries of outrage from most of the civilian half as well as from Hiashi. But one shout was louder than the rest of them. This one came from Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan and mother of Kiba and Hana Inuzuka.

"It is about time! I have been waiting for this moment for years!"

000

Chapter End

000

I cut out numerous sections of dialogue because its so cliche and done to death that its pointless. Read the original author's version with it, but I think we've all seen the scene numerous times. Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm going to try and make up for it this weekend as I am finally out of school.


	3. Further Revelations

The Fox in the Doghouse  
>0<br>Naruto x Hana  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>Sticking to the Author's no Akatsuki policy. Respecting the nature of this fic as having Sasuke and Orochimaru as the main villains. Will keep to some of the explanations here while using this fics as a conduit for a few future AU plot points for single pairing stories I have in mind.

0  
>Story Start<br>0  
>Naruto was still trying to take in everything he learned. Becoming aware that many there were many people who wanted to adopt him, Tsume of the Inuzuka clan and Sakura's mother among them was surprisingly startling. But the constant fighting and the threats of civil wars and threats of amassing power threatened to divide Konoha so a sacrifice had to be made. His happiness over the welfare of the entire village of course. While Naruto didn't like it, he wasn't selfish enough to have asked threatening to split the village in two over his own happiness. There was also the reveal of Kiba's oath to him, earning him protection from the entire clan as Kiba was second in line to inherit the position of clan leader. With the meeting soon disbanded the blond was left to his thoughts. <p>

The Hokage's office had changed its decorum drastically since the reign of the Sandaime. The once dusty and overfilled room had been cleared of most of its furniture. Tsunade had kept the old wooden desk but she had replaced the wooden chairs with a sofa. The sofa had the same color as the newly painted walls, which now shone in a green similar to the one used on Tsunade's jacket. Additional to the desk, she had also kept the pictures of her predecessors and had added four pictures to them. One was of Dan and Nawaki, the second one showed her together with Naruto, Shizuna and Jiraiya at a hot spring. The third was only her and Naruto. But it was the last one, which caught the most attention of any visitor. There stood a proud looking Naruto clad in the robes of a Hokage. He was standing on top of the Hokage Monument, incidentally on top of the Yondaime's face. His foxy smile and his bright blue eyes held an eerie resemblance to the very same Hokage's head on which monument he was standing on.

After ushering both of her guests in side of the office and ordering them to take a seat, Tsunade turned and looked out of the window. She gazed upon Konoha and the beautiful sunset which made the whole village glow in different shades of red, yellow and orange. It had been a long day for her and she was eager to finally get it over with. With a smile she turned back to her guests.

"Well I am glad that is over with. So let's get down to business. I would like to know what your planes are Tsume, especially those containing Naruto."

"**I don't care what she offers my, but she should keep in mind that I'm here as well."**

Tsunade and Tsume's eyes turned to the orange "scarf" on Naruto's neck. Everyone had ignored it during the meeting of the council, thinking of it as one of Naruto's quirks with his beloved orange. But there was more to it, than they had originally though. The so-called "scarf" was no other than the Kyuubi, who had decided that staying unnoticed would be the most benefit action for her and Naruto. But now that the council was gone, she could again speak freely. Or that would have been the case if Tsume hadn't fallen into shock and was trying to keep the fear out of her face.

"But I-I-I thou-ght the Ky-uubi was d-dead?"

Tsunade sighed and shot the fox a look that clearly said:"You will pay for this later!"

"Tsume calm down. Everything is okay, but I didn't tell the council the exact truth about what happened after the battle between Naruto and Sasuke. They would have gone ballistic if I had told them. In reality it is like this…."

After a lengthy explanation, with Tsume interrupting Tsunade several times to ask questions and a second lengthy explanation, this time from Kyuubi, Tsume took a deep breath while nursing her forehead. She hated it when so much shocking information was dropped on her at once. The elaboration of the most powerful of demons relegating herself to Naruto's battle partner and turning him into a hanyou was quite shocking. Taking a moment to contemplate it, Tsume realized she had no choice but to put her fate into the blond and the Hokage.

"Oh well. If both of you trust her, I will do so too. Where would it lead to, if I couldn't trust my own Hokage? Anyway, back to your question about what my plans with Naruto are. Now that I know about the situation more clearly, here is what I have in mind: Since Kiba pledged loyalty to Naruto making him an honorary member of the Inuzuka-clan I would like to offer Naruto full membership and adopt him. I tried to that for years after all! Also I want him to offer him a place at our compound, since I know how the place is where he is living in at the moment. If you can call that dump a place to live that is. This offer stands no matter whether he does become a clan member or not. There is one more thing, but I will come to that only if he becomes a member of my clan."

Naruto had dazed eyes after hearing an offer of being adopted. The chance to have a **family.**

A concept he was not familiar with. Before he could answer though, Tsunade had pulled out several scrolls from a drawer in her desk. She handed them over to him and gave him a look that stated he should listen. Whatever came next was very important.

"Naruto these are the letters and belongings left to you by the Sandaime and your parents. Before you accept Tsume's offer, I suggest you read them."

Shaking, Naruto nodded and opened the latter from the Sandaime.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, then it means I have passed on. Firstly I want to apologize. This old man has made so many wrong decisions concerning you and I am so sorry for it. I should have never kept your heritage a secret, nor should I have left you alone when you needed nothing more than a family. If Tsume's offer on adoption still stands after my death, I advise you strongly to take it. There is no clan more loyal to their family members then the Inuzuka. And loyalty along with love and compassion is what you need most. I have also left to things to you in hopes to make up at least a bit for my failures in life. The first thing is the ape-summoning-contract. I know that you already have the contract for frogs from Jiraiya, but you can sign more than one, so it shouldn't be an issue. I only ask of you to let Konohamaru sign it when he makes Chunnin. The second thing I left you is a special ring. This ring is my way of showing you that I believe in your dream of becoming Hokage. You see, the ring originally belonged to the First Hokage and has from there passed through the hands of all Hokages, except whoever takes my place. I want you to have it and prove the entire world what you are capable of. Make me proud Naruto, become the best Hokage ever seen in Konoha!_

_Sincerely_

_Sarutobi-"oji-san"_

_Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato_

Tsunade, who together with Tsume had been reading over Naruto's shoulder muttered something along the lines "so that's why he left a note to not touch the ring…" and went over to the picture of the Sandaime hanging on the wall. She pushed aside, revealing a safe and after going through the gruesome process of opening it, retrieved a small box. She handed the box to Naruto who took it and opened it. The ring lying inside was breathtaking. It was made out of pure gold and designed like a normal band. But it was the gems that were placed on it, that made it so special. Rubys, Diamaonds and amber stones were arranged so that it appeared as if a flickering flame was dancing on the ring. The ring itself held a kanji-inscription reading "The Will of Fire" Naruto stared slack-jawed at the ring and stuttered:

"I can't accept this. This is too much! I didn't do anything to deserve something like this!"

"Oh yes you did Naruto. You did more for this village than a ring could ever compensate for. And Sarutobi-sensei didn't also give this as a mere compensation, he left it for you to carry on the legacy of fire. So wear it proudly, together with my necklace. In fact, since the Raijin was destroyed by your team, you now posses all artifacts still in existence from the time of the founding of Konoha. But what better way to symbolize your claim on becoming the past Hokage then with possessing those precious items. So shut up and take it."

Naruto slowly put on the ring and when he did, it suddenly light up, as if the flame came to life.

"It seems the ring approves of you as its bearer, so wear it proudly and carry on the Will of Fire Naruto!"

Naruto nodded and proceeded to open the next scroll, the letter from his parents.

"I will sign the contract at a later time. And please don't try to read this letter, too, it is personal."

Tsunade pouted at this, but both she and Tsume gave Naruto enough space to read the contents of the second letter privately.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, you are ether eighteen years of age or a jonin. Whatever is the case, congratulations on your achievements. The persons writing this later are Kushina Uzumaki, your mother and me, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime of Konohagakure no Sato._

_First of all: we love you with all of our hearts._

_Second: I apologize for sealing the Kyuubi into you, but I didn't have a choice. When I cannot sacrifice my own child for the village, could I ask someone else to carry this burden? I sincerely hope that the village has treated you as a hero, as it was my last wish. If they did not and instead treated you like a "demon" then please ask the Hokage to open the scroll "special mission by the Yondaime" and read it in an public announcement. I am sadly aware that this option will be the most likely case since the villagers are only humans. Anyway, they will be in for a bad surprise, I hope you enjoy it.  
><em>

_I am sad to say that your mother has died during childbirth, so I only can write in her name, but she can't do it personally. Do not blame yourself for her death; it was her choice to give birth to you earlier by forcing it. She knew what the price for that action would be, but she also knew that everyone would die if I wasn't able to seal the Kyuubi. _

_Together with this scroll we have left you a few things._

_From me you get the instructions for my prized jutsus the Hiraishin and the Rasengan. Furthermore I have included a cloak, designed by both me and your mother for after your birth. May it serve you well.  
><em>

_From your mother you get the sword of the Uzumaki clan. It is the only relict she could save when the Whirlpool country was destroyed, so keep it safe.  
><em>

_Whatever you are doing, I am sure we would be proud of you. Please carry on our legacy!_

_I should also add that since your real name is Namikaze you don't have a clan, since a clan can only come by the father's side. But just make a name for yourself Naruto, I am sure you can do that._

_I love you my son, as does your mother_

_Kushina Uzumaki of Whirlpool country_

_Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato_

After reading the letter the first course of business was to get Naruto proper training so he could bring honor to his family names. Which not only included Kenjutsu, but Tsunade volunteering to train him in medical jutsu and politics. A Hokage had to be a well-rounded and intelligent individual after all. When that was all sorted out Tsume brought back the question that was at the forefront of her mind. "So will you take up my offer?" 

"Hai Tsume-san I will. But only if I am allowed to keep the name of my father and be called "Uzumaki-Namikaze-Inuzuka". I want to honor my parents at least that much."

Tsume grinned at his answer and nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course you can keep your name; it would be an honor for the Uzumaki and Namikaze-names being carried by one of our clan members. But from now on you must call me Tsume-chan or oka-san. Whatever suits you better. Now with that being over, I must ask Tsunade a favor since you are now a member of my clan." She cleared her throat to gain Tsunade's attention, which she did.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto has agreed to become a member of my clan and move in with us at the compound. Because of the special circumstances, with him now having an animal partner, I would like to ask a favor of you. I want to establish a clan-team, lead by myself. Team seven will most likely be disbanded anyway because of Sasuke's defection. I, together with my two children could train Naruto best in his new powers."

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a while before she smiled and nodded.

"Very well, but Naruto shall also be trained by several others from time to time. Kakashi wants to make up to him for his failures, as does Jiraiya. Naruto you should know Jiraiya is your godfather. Because of his spy-network he was not in the village before this point. I think it's the first time that Sarutobi-sensei experienced a mad Jiraiya when he found out how you were being treated. Also you asked me to train you and you will need time for learning Kenjutsu. We will work out something, don't worry. "

"Excellent Hokage-sama! If you excuse me for a moment, I will gather some help to move Naruto's things to the compound. See you later Naruto-kun and once again, welcome to the clan my boy."

With that the Inuzuka left into the now dark Konoha leaving Tsunade and Naruto behind.

Tsunade turned to Naruto and gave him a serious glance before speaking up.

"Naruto, everything regarding your transformation and Kyuubi is a SS-ranked secret. I have already told this to the Senseis of the Konoha Twelve per hand signs during the episode in the hospital. So don't worry about one of them leaking this.

Furthermore I should inform you of several things concerning future plans and actions. An organization called "Akatsuki", they are after the tailed beasts according to the information Jiraiya has gathered. But because of the invasion and the fact that both I and Jiraiya are near you, they have decided to leave you alone for about six years. So we have enough time to train you up to a level where you can meet this challenge.

The second thing for you to know is that we will engage in a war with the sound in about one year. I want you to be ready for it because you will lead part of it. Don't be surprised, if you want to be Hokage, we should start getting you familiar with responsibility early on. Also you will attend the next chunnin exams in Suna in six months and then, if you are ready, the jonin exams in 10 months hear in Konoha. You think you're up to the challenge Naruto?"

"Of course baachan! I can take everything you throw at me, believe it!"

Both shared a laugh at his enthusiasm. They then left the Hokage tower and waited in front of the building for Tsume's return. By now darkness had settled over Konoha and both could see the stars.

Kyuubi, who had been silent for a while, actually sleeping through the whole deal with the letters, was still hanging around Naruto's neck. She yawned and stretched a bit before asking Naruto what had happened. After a short explanation, she crawled up on his head.

"**Well Uzumaki, this is going to a very interesting time indeed. I will give the summoning contract to you tomorrow; you can sign it along the one from the Sandaime. For now let us enjoy the silence during our wait for Tsume."**

Naruto agreed wordlessly and a comfortable silence surrounded them, only interrupted by the nightly noises of Konoha. Naruto was gazing into the sky, thinking about this most eventful day which wasn't over yet. Whatever awaited him next, one thing was clear to him:

"I will show everyone what I can do, believe it!"


	4. Moving In!

The Fox in the Doghouse  
>0<br>Naruto x Hana  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>Sticking to the Author's no Akatsuki policy. Respecting the nature of this fic as having Sasuke and Orochimaru as the main villains. Will keep to some of the explanations here while using this fics as a conduit for a few future AU plot points for single pairing stories I have in mind.

0  
>Story Start<br>0

The last thing Naruto expected was to run into an excited Inuzuka Kiba. Well an excited Kiba was not unusual, but enthused to see him was something all together. After much arguing, they finally came to a compromise of Naruto accepting to be called Sempai, because he was slightly older.

''I was wondering where you ran off to runt. You really need to exert some patience.''

Naruto recognized the speaking female as Hana. But the other one was unknown to him, so he took a closer look. She stood at about 155cm and had a slender, already matured figure. Like Kiba and Tsume had brown hair and the Inuzuka Clan Markings on her cheeks. But when Naruto noticed a flower tattoo on her upper right arm he instantly knew who she was.

"Hana-san! Long time no see! How are you?"

Hana who was berating her younger brother together with her mother paused in her actions and turned with a smile towards the fox-hanyou.

"Naruto-kun, I heard the news, I'm thrilled you are joining the family. I love your knew look, it brings out your feral side!"

Naruto, not being used to receiving compliments on his appearance felt heat rising to his cheeks. This of course was rewarded with a sly remark from his obaa-chan.

"Why Naruto-kun, not even an hour in the family and already getting the attention of the women? Are you turning in a ladys-man now, are you?"

Hana merely blushed and fell silent as Naruto began sputtering, much to the amusement of the Hokage and the two remaining Inuzukas.

Hana had never considered prospects in a serious matter. True, Naruto's new nature and looks were appealing, but she wasn't sure what to really make of it beyond that.

A small cough from Tsume brought everybody to attention.

"Now when the teasing of Naruto-kun is over, I'd like to get to work before the sun starts rising again. We all need some sleep."

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"I will leave this in your hands Tsume-san, he is your responsibility now. As I said before Naruto-kun, your mother's sword will be delivered by tomorrow-morning. If you excuse me, I still have some leftover paperwork to do. And please stay out of trouble for a while, okay gaki?"

"Urusai obaa-chan! You'd better stay away from the sake while you're working or I'll tell Shizune-nee-chan!"

"Grrrrr, we will see about that gaki. Anyway, see you tomorrow."

With the departure of the Hokage Tsume assumed control of the situation. She asked Kiba Naruto to lead them to his apartment to collect his belongings.

Surprisingly though, he started to lead them into the opposite direction of where his home was.

Noticing the questioning glances, Naruto explained.

"As you noticed today Tsume-chan, there are a lot of things people don't know about me. One of them is that I don't really live in the apartment Sarutobi-jiji gave me after I was kicked out of the orphanage. Since a small group of vandals unlike the general populous who couldn't work through their grief destroyed the interior every chance they got. So I proposed Jiji something different. You'll see in a moment what I am talking about. While were traveling, could you please explain Hana the whole deal about Kyuubi? I don't want to keep secrets from my family."

Tsume nodded and smiled in approval. As an Inuzuka, loyalty towards the pack was very important to her so she was pleased to see that Naruto thought the same. A short explanation later, Hana was giving Naruto's "scarf" a curious look until Kyuubi gave an annoyed snort.

"Yes I really am the Kyuubi. If your inquiries are satisfied I would appreciate it if you stop staring at me.''

The others said nothing, not wanting to set off the ancient beast.

After travelling in silence for a while, they arrived at their destination. Though none of the Inuzukas understood why they were stopping in a clearing in a middle of the forest.

Naruto had a smirk on his face, which caused the fox hanyou to look even more like a real fox.

He made the ram-seal and whispered, "Kai!"

Before the eyes of his stunned audience the clearing was suddenly filled with a small cottage and to their shock with an orchard. Dozens of trees and plants of all kinds were scattered around. The moon tinted everything in a slight silver glow, giving it an otherworldly appearance.

"Jiji made the genjutsu strong enough so only people with a high enough chakra reserve could dispel it. As you can see I love gardening a lot so he also gave me seeds for all of these plants."

"But Naruto-kun, how in the world did you take care of this place? This is bigger than the plantation of the Yamanaka and that is saying something! And how are you planning on moving this to the Inuzuka-compound?"

"Well the answer to both of your questions is the same. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

two hundred Naruto's appeared in cloud of smoke, stunning Tsume and Hana who had never seen anyone creating such a great amount of clones before. Kiba had already witnessed something like this before, so he wasn't surprised.

"Okay guys, start plan "evacuation". But you don't have to hurry since nobody is attacking, so be careful! I don't want something happening to my precious plants!"

With a salute the clones got to work. Under the thunderstruck eyes of Tsume and Hana, they started to carefully dig up the trees and plants and creating small groups to transport them.

"Although Jiji's genjutsu was strong, I always had to be prepared for someone finding this place in case someone found it, so I created a plan to get everything away from here as fast as possible. Now let's get my other stuff and we can leave."

His new family only nodded dumbly and followed him inside the cottage. It wasn't very big and had only one room but that was better than nothing. It didn't take very long for them to pack everything since Naruto didn't own very much.

Some sentimental items such as photos of the Sandaime, Team Seven, Iruka and Tsunade. He also had a large chest, but he refused to tell them what it contained. He only explained that there were several personal items in it, which he would like to keep private.

They left the house and together with Naruto's "wandering forest" and made way to the Inuzuka-compound.

Their arrival was greeted by the dog-companions of Tsume, Hana and Kiba with several barks and whines. Tsume showed Naruto and his clones a clearing behind the compound where he could plant his orchard. Naruto gave his clones some orders and the shinobi then entered the main building of the compound together with the dogs.

It was designed like most of the clan-compounds in Konoha: A vast mansion in traditional design with several smaller buildings surrounding it. But there was one big difference: All the buildings had doors with an extra flap door for the dogs. Tsume decided that the introduction to the rest of the clan could wait until the next day, so she just showed Naruto to his new room.

She explained that the main building was only inhabited by the leading family, which included her, Hana, Kiba and now Naruto. Because of that, everybody had an array of rooms to live in. Naruto's quarters were located between Hana's and the kitchen. The latter was reason enough for Naruto to immediately fall in love with his new home.

But he loved it even more when he laid eyes on his rooms. Each room was as big as the cottage Naruto had stayed in. He had a living room, a dressing room, a bed room, a huge bath and to his surprise a study. Tsume noticed his surprise and explained:

"These are the rooms originally reserved for the clan head. But after the death of my husband during that Incident I moved to some other rooms because I couldn't bear with the memories this place held for me."

"But why are you giving me these rooms then?"

"Because without you, I would have died along with my husband and my children would have been orphans. If he were still alive, I am sure he would agree with me. And you'll need a study anyway if you really planning on becoming Hokage. Even as a chunnin or a jonnin you have to do mission reports. I'll leave you to explore your rooms now, but don't stay up to long. You have another long day ahead of you tomorrow."

With that they left Naruto alone and went to bed.

The blonde decided to take a closer look at his new home before doing the same.

The bedroom was pretty basic, containing a double bed (he assumed it was because two persons normally lived here) a nightstand and several shelves to put personal items.

His dressing room was nothing special either, with several dressers and mirrors.

In the study he found a large desk and several shelves of books. Further inspection revealed that they contained the whole library of the Inuzuka-clan and several other scrolls about history, medicine and even some jutsus from other clans.

His living room included two couches, a flat screen TV, a sound system, a fireside and two his great surprise a small bar. He was really going to enjoy this!

But all of that was forgotten when he inspected the bath. All of his life he had to wash himself in the cold river, since his "apartment" didn't have running water and the cottage no plumping at all. And now he had a real shower, a bath and even a whirlpool! Again he noticed the special circumstances of the Inuzuka clan because he furthermore found a small tub, obviously constructed for the use of a dog.

Naruto went back to his bed room and went to sleep with Kyuubi curled in a small ball on top of his stomach. Yes life was looking good for a change for him.


End file.
